Unidos por una causa en común
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Ellos cinco tienen dos cosas en común. Son bastardos y existe algo que les duele: ausencias, amores, verdades, realidades y recuerdos.
1. Ausencias que duelen

**Unidos por una causa en común**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

 _Este fic participa del Reto #57: "Bastardía" del Foro "Alas negras, Palabras negras"._

* * *

 **I**

 **Elia Arena**

 _Ausencias que duelen_

Elia Arena no entiende por qué no puede salir de los Jardines de Agua, pero tampoco es algo que le moleste realmente. Allí se encuentran a salvo de los agobiantes calores que desprenden las arenas de Dorne, rodeadas del aroma dulzón que desprenden los naranjos que tanto le gustan al tío Doran.

Obella tiene la costumbre de montarse en sus hombros porque es pequeña y más ágil, y Elia tiene fuerza en sus brazos para calibrar su peso. Juntas no tardan en convertirse en el terror de los estanques. A pesar que le gusta pasar tiempo con sus hermanas: enseñando a leer a Loreza y cuidando a Dorea, no puede evitar extrañar a las demás.

«La primera en irse fue Sarella.»

—¿Cuándo volveremos a ver a Tyene? —pregunta Loreza a su madre—. Extraño sus historias antes de dormir.

—Pronto, cariño.

Entonces, Elia comprende que deben haber hecho algo grave para haber enfadado tanto al tío Doran.


	2. Amores que duelen

**Unidos por una causa en común**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

 _Este fic participa del Reto #57: "Bastardía" del Foro "Alas negras, Palabras negras"._

* * *

 **II**

 **Aegor Ríos**

 _Amores que duelen_

El cuerpo de Calha se siente cálido debajo del suyo; ella tiene la piel tan suave como la seda más exquisita de Myr, los dedos traviesos que saben dónde acariciar para despertar los deseos sexuales y una mirada tan profunda que parece leerle los pensamientos. Pero ni siquiera su belleza natural es capaz de opacar a su media hermana.

«¿Estarás entre los brazos de Brynden? —Solamente los Siete saben cuándo es que comienza esa rivalidad entre ellos por la atención y el amor de la hermosa Shiera—. ¿Por qué él? Yo podría haberte hecho feliz.»

Pero ya no importa pensar en las posibilidades de un futuro que ya no le pertenece. En ese mismo instante, se encuentra consumando el matrimonio con Calha, hija de Daemon Fuegoscuro. Necesita su apoyo para poder plantarle batalla a Bryden.

—¿Por qué la tierra tiene que sangrar por su disputa? —Calha interrumpe sus cavilaciones—. ¿Ella realmente vale el sacrificio que hacen?


	3. Verdades que duelen

**Unidos por una causa en común**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

 _Este fic participa del Reto #57: "Bastardía" del Foro "Alas negras, Palabras negras"._

* * *

 **III**

 **Myrcella Mares**

 _Verdades que duelen_

Ella observa al cuervo batir las alas negras bajo un amanecer radiante y dorado. Mantiene la esperanza de que sean noticias de la capital, pero comprueba con decepción que el maestre Caleotte le lleva el mensaje a Doran Martell.

«No es para mí.»

Pero la curiosidad es más fuerte que ella.

Ninguno de los dos hombres percibe la presencia de Myrcella en la estancia, pero ella alcanza a escuchar el mensaje que trae la carta.

—Tanto Joffrey, como sus hermanos Myrcella y Tommen, son producto del incesto. Bastardos nacidos de la semilla Lannister —lee en voz alta.

No es necesario seguir escuchando la lectura para llegar a la conclusión que no se trata de su querido tío Tyrion.

«Todo este tiempo amé a un hombre que no es mi padre —piensa con lágrimas retenidas en los ojos—. Mi tío Jaime... No, no es mi tío, no debo llamarlo así. Él es mi padre. Mi verdadero padre.»


	4. Realidades que duelen

**Unidos por una causa en común**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

 _Este fic participa del Reto #57: "Bastardía" del Foro "Alas negras, Palabras negras"._

* * *

 **IV**

 **Gendry Mares**

 _Realidades que duelen_

Gendry solamente tiene cinco años, y puede jactarse con orgullo de saber más cosas que los demás niños de su misma edad. Sabe contar hasta diez con los dedos de su mano, distinguir un barco proveniente de Myr a un barco de Braavos cuando se ancla en el puerto de la capital, y cuánto es el momento indicado para desaparecer y dejar a su madre a solas con los clientes.

También sabe que a su madre no le gusta tener que vivir en la parte trasera de la taberna y que detesta dormir sobre un montón de paja húmeda, pero nunca se queja en voz alta.

Pero, lamentablemente, no tiene ninguna noción sobre la muerte. No puede hacer más que derramar lágrimas una y otra vez cuando la muerte reclama a su madre. Comprende que ahora se encuentra solo.

Sin nadie.

Y al crecer no puede dejar de preguntarse si su padre sabrá que él existe.


	5. Recuerdos que duelen

**Unidos por una causa en común**

 **Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

 _Este fic participa del Reto #57: "Bastardía" del Foro "Alas negras, Palabras negras"._

* * *

 **V**

 **Mya Piedra  
**

 _Recuerdos que duelen_

La noticia que porta el cuervo no le llega a la brevedad y no le sorprende. Nunca nadie se molesta en comunicarles las malas noticias a los bastardos. Se encuentra a los pies del Nido de Águilas cuando Mya escucha sobre la muerte del Rey Robert.

—Murió a manos de un jabalí —escucha decir—. Dicen que la reina se dio un banquete con el animal.

«¿De qué sirve comerse al jabalí? —piensa. Pero conociendo su humor, de seguro le debe haber agradado—. Era mi padre. Debí haberlo sabido antes.»

Y Mya sabe que ella no es su única hija. A menudo escucha decir a los viajeros que el rey tiene tantos hijos bastardos como el antiguo Aegon IV. Pero le gusta refugiarse en la idea de que lo conocía, al menos.

«Él siempre sonreía cuando me lanzaba al cielo y me atrapaba en sus brazos —le duele recordarlo. Siempre duele recordar—. Él nunca me dejaba caer.»


End file.
